


Discern

by kaige68



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh rants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discern

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Word of the Day 1/16/13 at 1_million_words
> 
> Don't own it!

“I find it incredibly difficult to figure out how you were unable to discern that the animal you were trying to club to death, for sport no less, is an endangered species! You’ve never seen anything like it before! And your first thought, the first small, ridiculous thought to cross your mind was to see how it reacts to a cricket bat?”

“Tosh?” Ianto had already secured Janet in the truck, wiped the five boys’ mobiles, and was tugging at Tosh to go. “Tosh!” She kept ranting. 

“ _Toshiko!_ ” Jack’s voice rang through both earpieces. Tosh dutifully climbed into the truck.


End file.
